bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Welovebeeswarm/BSS Hunger Game (Part 2!).
Here we are at the sequel of the greatest blog post of all time. If you haven't seen part 1 (see below). Now what are we waiting for, let's get started with some new players. Just like part 1, the final 3 will win. Part 1: https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Welovebeeswarm/BSS_Hunger_Game_lol Now here are our contestants ='Recurring characters'= 1 Basic Bee 2 Bomber Bee ' 3 '''Brave Bee ' 4 'Bumble Bee ' 5 'Cool Bee ' 6 '''Hasty Bee 7 Looker Bee ' 8 '''Rad Bee ' 9 'Rascal Bee ' 10 'Stubborn Bee ' 11 'Bubble Bee ' 12 'Bucko Bee ' 13 'Commander Bee ' 14 'Demo Bee ' 15 'Exhausted Bee ' 16 'Honey Bee ' 17 'Fire Bee ' 18 'Frosty Bee ' 19 'Rage Bee ' 20 'Riley Bee ' 21 'Shocked Bee ' 22 '''Baby Bee 23 Carpenter Bee ' 24 '''Demon Bee ' 25 'Diamond Bee ' 26 'Lion Bee ' 27 '''Music Bee 28 Ninja Bee ' 29 '''Shy Bee ' 30 'Bear Bee ' 31 'Cobalt Bee ' 32 'Crimson Bee ' 33 '''Festive Bee 34 Photon Bee ' 35 '''Puppy Bee ' 36 'Gummy Bee ' 37 'Tabby Bee ' 38 'Vicious Bee ' ='''New Characters= 39 Gusty Bee(probably it's name) ' 40 '''Ladybug ' 41 'Rhino Beetle ' 42 'Spider ' 43 'Mantis ' 44 '''Scorpion 45 Werewolf 46 Cave Monster 47 King Beetle 48 Tunnel Bear 49 Stump Snail 50 Stick Bug 51 Ant 52 Fire Ant 53 Flying Ant 54 Army Ant 55 Giant Ant 56 Stick Nymph 57 Onett 58 Black Bear 59 Mother Bear 60 Brown Bear 61 Panda Bear 62 Science Bear 63 Polar Bear 64 Cub Bear 65 Gifted Riley Bee 66 Gifted Bucko Bee 67 Sun Bear 68 Gummy Bear 69 Bee Bear Pick your bet and again, this is just for entertainment purposes. Day 1 As the bees, mobs and bears are gathering at the center. A bomb got thrown into the blue sky. Baby Bee and Music Bee split up to gather resources. Onett, Gifted Riley Bee and Gifted Bucko Bee are fighting each other. Basic Bee, Bomber Bee, Demo Bee and Exhausted Bee work together to drown Photon Bee, it was a success. Demon Bee, Diamond Bee and Carpenter Bee formed an alliance. Stubborn Bee saw smoke rising in the distance, but decides to not investigate. Hasty Bee, Cool Bee, Gummy Bear, Black Bear and Brown Bear track down and killed Looker Bee. Bee Bear sprains it's ankles while running away from Mother Bear. Mantis and Scorpion split up to gather resources. Shy Bee receives foods from nowhere. Bear Bee killed Ninja Bee with a knife. Bucko Bee flipped Riley Bee's tent while the latter got distracted by butterflies. Crimson Bee killed Cobalt Bee for resources(revenge accomplished). Science Bear and Rad Bee are doing some random experiments. Cub Bear receives water from nowhere. Fire Ant burned Rhino Beetle's tent. Spider decides to sleep through the day. Frosty Bee receives medical supplies from nowhere. Rage Bee gives Ant some Strawberry. Panda Bear, Polar Bear, Sun Bear and Fire Bee hunt for other survivors. King Beetle, Tunnel Bear and Stump Snail formed an alliance. Cave Monster receives food from nowhere. Werewolf receives explosives from nowhere. Stick Nymph disobeys Stick Bug and got slapped. Shocked Bee receives medical supplies from nowhere. Rascal Bee, Bubble Bee got into some arguments. Puppy Bee, Tabby Bee and Gummy Bee formed an alliance. Festive Bee and Vicious Bee hunt for other survivors. Gusty Bee and Ladybug split up to gather resources. Flying Ant, Army Ant, Giant Ant attempt to start a fire but failed. Brave Bee, Bumble Bee, Lion Bee found a tent full of fruits and drinks. Night 1 Ladybug, Rhino Beetle, Spider, Mantis, Scorpion, Werewolf, Cave Monster, King Beetle, Tunnel Bear, Stump Snail, Stick Bug, Stick Nymph, Vicious Bee, Ant, Fire Ant, Giant Ant, Army Ant and Flying Ant track down and killed Panda Bear(another revenge accomplished). Demo Bee killed Rascal Bee while the latter is sleeping. Commander Bee, Gummy Bee, Mother Bear decided to tell ghost stories. Brown Bear receives explosives from nowhere. Tabby Bee receives medical supplies from nowhere. Basic Bee gives Bomber Bee a poisonous Star Treat, Bomber Bee turns gifted but die shortly after. Stick Bug and Brave Bee sleep in shifts. Riley Bee and Bucko Bee sleeps together while Music Bee and Honey Bee stalk outside, taking some photos. Shy Bee found an empty backpack. Gifted Riley Bee ate some poisonous berries and die. Bear Bee falls into a random hole and die. Sun Bear listens to some music to cheer itself. Gummy Bear thinks about winning. Bee Bear adds Demon Bee to naughty list. Diamond Bee got struck by lightning and dies, Carpenter Bee screams for help. Baby Bee climbs on a tree to sleep. Black Bear, Cub Bear, Polar Bear and Gifted Bucko Bee sleep in shifts. Science Bear attempts to start a fire, but failed. Onett ate Gusty Bee cause the former is hungry. Frosty Bee attempts to cryo-freeze Fire Bee, it was a success. Exhausted Bee sneaks inside Bubble Bee's tent. Stubborn Bee saw Shocked Bee eating twigs. Puppy Bee, Crimson Bee, Lion Bee receive water from nowhere. Rage Bee receives food from nowhere. Rad Bee, Hasty Bee and Cool Bee are fighting each other for a basket. 'Fallen Survivors 1' These contestants have died during Day 1 and Night 1. *Photon Bee *Looker Bee *Ninja Bee *Cobalt Bee *Panda Bear *Rascal Bee *Bomber Bee *Gifted Riley Bee *Bear Bee *Diamond Bee *Gusty Bee *Fire Bee TOTAL: 12 SURVIVORS LEFT: 57 Day 2 Sun Bear killed Stick Nymph for resources. Carpenter Bee receives foods from nowhere. Vicious Bee tricked Demon Bee into eating poisonous Pineapples, the latter died after. Ladybug fires rockets at Rhino Beetle. Spider, Mantis, Scorpion hunts for other survivors. Riley Bee and Bucko Bee split up to gather resources. Music Bee screams. Bubble Bee and Stubborn Bee receives food from nowhere. Baby Bee receives water from nowhere. Frosty Bee, Basic Bee, Black Bear, Mother Bear found a cafeteria full of foods and drinks, they made a party there. Unfortunately, Basic Bee died from food poisoning. Jealous of Shocked Bee's sudden popularity, Cave Monster bashes Shocked Bee head into a rock several times. Bee Bear wrote something on a paper. Science Bear fell off a cliff and dies. Gummy Bear and Tunnel Bear are fighting each other. Ant committed suicide. Fire ant died from dehydration. Werewolf and King Beetle are fighting each other and both fell off a cliff. Puppy Bee receives medical supplies from nowhere. Gummy Bee, Tabby Bee gives Festive Bee poisonous berries but Festive Bee refuses. Polar Bear slapped Cub Bear. Stump Snail, Brave Bee, Bumble Bee, Cool Bee got into a fight. Stick Bug begs Crimson Bee to spare it, the latter agrees. Lion Bee receives explosives from nowhere. Commander Bee, Demo Bee, Exhausted Bee and Honey Bee split up to gather resources. Shy Bee, Onett and Brown Bear are harvesting apples. Gifted Bucko Bee questions its sanity. Flying Ant, Giant Ant and Army Ant hunt for other survivors. Hasty Bee stole Rad Bee's basket. Rage Bee receives medical supplies from nowhere. Night 2 Carpenter Bee climbs on a tree to sleep, but falls to its death. Music Bee, Festive Bee, Baby Bee, Gummy Bee, Puppy Bee and Tabby Bee managed to trap Stick Bug, Black Bear, Vicious Bee, Brave Bee, Honey Bee, Crimson Bee and Mantis into a UFO and throw it into the sky, the UFO falls into a volcano, killing everyone inside it. Scorpion and Shy Bee sleeps in shifts. Bee Bear, Gummy Bear and Mother Bear raid Bumble Bee's tent. Riley Bee and Bucko Bee sleeps together while Gifted Bucko Bee stands outside, swearing. Cave Monster steals Stump Snail's foods. Frosty Bee gives Rage Bee berries. Hasty Bee stole Rad Bee's second basket(again). Cool Bee, Stubborn Bee, Commander Bee and Demo Bee found a backpack full of foods and drinks. Lion Bee tries to blow Flying Ant's tent, it failed and the former got blown up as a result. Ladybug and Spider receives water from nowhere. Tunnel Bear receives foods from nowhere. Brown Bear receives explosives from nowhere. Exhausted Bee wandering around at the coast. Polar Bear and Cub Bear tells ghost stories. Sun Bear climbs on a tree to sleep. Army Ant, Giant Ant and Onett decides to stay up all night. Bubble Bee receives medical supplies from nowhere. 'Fallen Survivors 2' These contestants have died during Day 2 and Night 2 *Stick Nymph *Demon Bee *Rhino Beetle *Basic Bee *Shocked Bee *Science Bear *Ant *Fire Ant *Werewolf *King Beetle *Carpenter Bee *Stick Bug *Black Bear *Vicious Bee *Brave Bee *Honey Bee *Crimson Bee *Mantis *Lion Bee TOTAL: 19 SURVIVORS LEFT: 38 Day 3 Special Event: Flood While our bees, bears and mobs are enjoying the beautiful day. A flood suddenly occurs... Spider, Ladybug survives. Scorpion, Festive Bee and Music Bee survives. Cool Bee, Hasty Bee, Frosty Bee and Rage Bee survives. Flying Ant survives. Cub Bear accidentally pushes Brown Bear off the tower and falls into the water, Brown Bear got drowned as a result. Bucko Bee attempts to save Riley Bee from being drowned, it fails and both dies as the result. Rad Bee and Stubborn Bee survives. Onett throws Polar Bear into the water in order to escape, strangely, Polar Bear can't swim so... Commander Bee, Demo Bee, Exhausted Bee tried to go to higher grounds, unfortunately, Exhausted Bee got left behind and drowned. Flying Ant, Army Ant and Giant Ant fell into the water, Army Ant managed to escape while the other 2 perish. Bee Bear, Sun Bear and Gummy Bear survives. Puppy Bee got stuck inside the tent and died from suffocation. Tabby Bee and Gummy Bee survives. Gifted Bucko Bee and Mother Bear survives. Cave Monster, Tunnel Bear and Stump Snail survives. Bumble Bee, Bubble Bee, Baby Bee and Shy Bee survives. Night 3 ='WORLD' TIME HAS BEEN STOPPED= It seems that we have gone quite far now. Look, the finale is near you know? Well, I guess I will go and count how many players a left. 'Survivors' Bumble Bee ' '''Cool Bee ' '''Hasty Bee Rad Bee ' '''Stubborn Bee ' 'Bubble Bee ' 'Commander Bee ' 'Demo Bee ' 'Frosty Bee ' 'Rage Bee ' '''Baby Bee Music Bee Shy Bee ''' '''Festive Bee Gummy Bee ' '''Tabby Bee ' 'Ladybug ' 'Spider ' '''Scorpion Cave Monster Tunnel Bear Stump Snail Army Ant Onett Mother Bear Cub Bear Gifted Bucko Bee Sun Bear Gummy Bear Bee Bear Well then let's continue our journey... =''AND THEN TIME FLOWS AGAIN...= Cool Bee, Hasty Bee, Frosty Bee attempted to pray for luck by throwing Rage Bee down the well, it doesn't seem to work though. Tunnel Bear and Stump Snail decides to eat Cave Monster, the two died soon after because of food poisoning. Scorpion, Festive Bee and Music Bee sleeps in shifts. Mother Bear and Cub Bear received food from nowhere. Gifted Bucko Bee questions its sanity. Sun Bear, Gummy Bear, Bee Bear thinks about home. Hasty Bee decided to steal Rad Bee's basket again, but got shot by Demo Bee. Gummy Bee killed Ladybug with a fan. Army Ant fell off a cliff and dies. Bumble Bee, Stubborn Bee and Baby Bee decided to stay up all night. Shy Bee ate radioactive strawberries and dies. Onett leaves the game(he needs to work on the update). Ladybug, Tabby Bee and Commander Bee are fighting each other. 'Fallen Survivors 3' These contestants have died during Day 3 and Night 3 *Brown Bear *Riley Bee *Bucko Bee *Polar Bear *Exhausted Bee *Flying Ant *Giant Ant *Puppy Bee *Rage Bee *Cave Monster *Tunnel Bear *Stump Snail *Hasty Bee *Ladybug *Army Ant *Shy Bee *Onett (he's not actually dead though, he just left the game). '''TOTAL: 17' SURVIVORS LEFT: 21 Day 4 Gifted Bucko Bee tries to sleep through the day. Mother Bear and Cub Bear fell off a cliff and die. Gummy Bear burns Sun Bear's tent, killing the latter who is inside. Bee Bear becomes insane. While walking on the street, a boulder fell on Baby Bee, Music Bee and Festive Bee, killing all of them. Tabby Bee died from hunger. Bumble Bee, Cool Bee, Stubborn Bee, Commander Bee, Demo Bee, Bubble Bee and Frosty Bee are eating sandwiches without knowing that Rad Bee has put rat poison inside. Gummy Bee killed Spider with a basket. Night 4 Gifted Bucko Bee, Gummy Bear and Rad Bee are attacking each other, the 3 soon fell off a cliff and die... And that's the end of BSS HUNGER GAME Part 2... We have our winners... Category:Blog posts